


All's well that ends well

by Toshi_1234



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Crying Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Morning Kisses, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_1234/pseuds/Toshi_1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Steve and Tony's anniversary and everything was going fine until everything went extremely bad but then everything got fine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 6:00 am on the morning of 26th April when Tony Stark woke up slowly for his second wedding anniversary with his husband Steve Rogers. As Tony blinked awake, he could not have imagined how this day would turn out instead of how he wanted it to turn out.

As Tony groggily rubbed sleep from his eyes he just couldn't stop the soft smile from gracing his lips when his eyes landed on his husband fast asleep and a picture of human perfection at its peak. It was exactly two years ago when the two of them had tied the knot and had been living happily ever since. Tony could still remember the day Steve had proposed to him.

It had been exactly seven months and nineteen days before their wedding and it had been one of their late night rooftop dates when Steve had popped the question. Steve had done everything to create the most romantic environment and had said all the most perfect things to Tony before presenting him with the tiny platinum band. Tony had stood there with his mouth agape and tears filling up his eyes and had said "Yes" to Steve. How could he have said no when someone as perfect as Steve wanted him, he would be Steve's for as long as Steve wanted him and still continue to love him even if the time comes when Steve might move on. But now Tony had been assured by Steve several times that such a time was never gonna come and that the two of them were forever each others.

As Tony thought back to the happy memories of his engagement night and his wedding day his smile just grew in proportion. During all the reminiscing, light from the steadily rising sun filtered in through the window and highlighted Steve's sleeping form,accentuating his features and making Tony stare at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Steve asked in a sleep roughened tone as he blearily woke up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing , just thinking about how lucky I am."Tony replied as he leaned into Steve for his good morning kiss.

"Yup, that you are Mr. Stark. But I believe that I am more luckier than you to have an amazing husband like you." Steve said as Tony snuggled into his chest.

"You are such a sap, Captain", Tony teased. "Yeah, but I am a sap for you, Metal man" Steve replied as he looked down into Tony's chocolate brown eyes and the love that Tony saw in Steve's sea blues made him lean up and capture his lips in a scorching lip lock. As the two broke away they just kept quiet and kept looking into each others eyes until Tony sighed a contented sigh and rested his head back on Steve's chest.

"Happy anniversary, babe", Steve whispered after some time and then Tony leaned up again to claim his husband's lip by his own in a kiss that made him fell as if he was floating on the highest cloud.

"We should get up", Steve said as they broke away. "Don't wanna", Tony grumbled. Steve smiled at Tony looking down into his eyes that never failed to captivate him. Tony's eyes were like a deep ocean withholding the secrets of the universe, the intelligence shining through them and the sparkle of love bright in them.

"Come on", Steve kissed Tony's nose and nudged him to get up. Tony got up reluctantly and trudged off to the bathroom, "You don't get to follow me, Mr. Mean" Tony said. Steve simply smiled and shook his head at Tony's antics as he set about making the bed. In no time Tony poked his head out of the bathroom door and pouted "I didn't mean it, Stevie. Join me?"

Steve still hadn't learned on how to say no to Tony's kicked puppy look and so he went to join his husband in their daily routine.

After the two were dressed for the day, they headed down to breakfast to the communal floor where they were met with their team mates with their enthusiastic greetings and well wishes on their anniversary. They had even made them breakfast and then left Steve and Tony to themselves in the kitchen as all of them slowly slipped off to their own regular routines. It was now almost a tradition between Steve and Tony that on every anniversary, birthday or any other important occasion they would spend the entire day with just one another clearing their schedules completely and just being invested in each other. 

After breakfast, the two decided to take a walk around the central park. The walk was very comforting and romantic, they both walked hand in hand, fingers interlocked with Tony leaning onto Steve's shoulder looking around at people and children but simultaneously ignoring them in favor of the love that they held for one another. They walked in comfortable silence, Stealing kisses but never letting things to heat up. That was for later. After about an hour of roaming Tony took a seat at the foot of a tree beside the pond gazing out over the water, Steve had never seen a more beautiful sight with Tony leaning back onto the tree's trunk with his eyes closed and hand clasped around Steve's and just being serene, occasionally opening his eyes to loom over the water or at Steve and to steal kisses from him. Steve decided to get some pop-corns for the ducks as some wadded towards them in the pond. 

"I'll be right back", Steve leaned in to kiss Tony on the cheek and got up.

"Where are you going?", Tony inquired looking up at Steve and squinting as the sun shone in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get some pop-corns to feed the ducks, you love doing that, don't you?", Steve replied to which Tony smiled a shy smile loving how Steve remembers every little thing about him.

As Steve was paying for the pop-corns, he heard shots being fired followed by screams of terror and help. Steve dropped the pop-corn packets and rushed to the tree where he had left Tony, praying to God that his husband was safe. As he neared the site he saw a crowd gathered around the same tree where Tony was seated. With his heart in his throat and palms all sweaty and mind filled with fuzz Steve pushed through the congregation of people and when he approached the center what he saw made him fall to the ground, his husband, his Tony was lying there in a pool of blood. "Tony", Steve whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I know I suck and I don't know why I can't get my writing right but I still hope that you guys liked the gist of the story and as always comments and criticism is always appreciated. Love you all to the moon and back

"Tony", Steve yelled as he grabbed for his husband's shoulder and shook him. "Somebody call 911", Steve yelled desperately to the crowd as tears streamed down his face and he clutched on to Tony, cradling his head to his chest. Tony was bleeding so profusely and was so completely covered in blood that Steve couldn't even the locate the site of bleeding. Steve kept kissing Tony's forehead and his face and did nothing to try to stem the flow of tears as they gushed down his face. This can not be happening, he can't lose Tony, not now, not ever. Tony was the only connecting link between his past, his present and his future. Tony was the reason he was able to find solace in the new century, Tony was the source of all the happiness in his life.

"Don't do this, Tony. Don't you dare leave me alone. Come on Tony, open your eyes . Come on, please don't leave me. Stay with me, Tony. Stay with me, honey.", Steve kept saying trying to garner a response out of Tony but Tony was completely still however when Steve felt for his carotid, he found a feeble pulse, something that gave him hope and he prayed that the medics would arrive soon. Steve just couldn't stop himself from crying. He needed Tony back, he needed his husband. Every happy moment spent with him kept flashing before his eyes and he kept praying that he would get a chance to make more memories with Tony while simultaneously cradling Tony's head to his chest and rocking back to and fro.

Suddenly, there were people pulling him away from Tony. He wanted to fight them, prevent them from pulling him away from Tony but all fight had left his body and he could do nothing but look on desperately as the medic personnels tried to stem the flow of blood from Tony's abdomen. They put padding on the wounds in an attempt to stem the flow of blood and transferred Tony onto a gurney. As the gurney was pushed into the waiting ambulance Steve climbed in and took a seat beside Tony clutching his hand and frequently running his hands through Tony's hair. The medic personnel sitting opposite to Steve looked at him with pity in his eyes but Steve did not have the energy to even acknowledge his presence. As the ambulance halted outside the hospital, there was chaos everywhere, the doors were being opened and Tony's gurney was being slid down and out of the ambulance and into the hospitals, Steve followed them and tried to make sense of what the doctors were yelling at each other but their medical talk wasn't making any sense to him. As they pushed Tony through a set of double doors into the OR. Steve tried to follow them but was stopped by a small nurse with her hand on his arm "I'm sorry, sir but you can not go in there. I hope you understand." Steve gazed down at her with red-rimmed eyes and slightly nodded his head. The tears had stopped but the clenching pain was still there tearing him apart from inside. The nurse just patted him on the arm and gave him a small, sympathetic smile and moved through the doors into the OR.

As the nurse left him, he just stood outside the double doors and stared blankly at them until he heard Pepper's heels clicking on the floor behind him. "Steve!", Pepper exclaimed upon which he turned slowly only to find himself engulfed in a tight hug by the CEO, Steve held on tightly and allowed the tears to make their appearance again. Both of them held onto one another for quite some time, both seeking solace in each others embrace while Pepper whispered encouragements into his ear he just held on to her and sobbed his heart out on her shoulder. As the two pulled apart, Steve registered the presence of the team around him and found himself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by Thor " Don't you worry, Steven. Anthony is a mighty warrior and he will conquer this petty fight too. He will pull through to be in your arms again, brother Steven." Thor boomed and no matter how out of place Thor seemed in the hospital his presence along with everyone else's made Steve feel very very hopeful. They all then moved into the hospital waiting room.

A couple of hours into the surgery, Phil Coulson came into the waiting room. "So, do we know who targeted Tony, yet?" Clint asked from where he was perched on the arm-rest of Natasha's chair, "because I would like to shoot some arrows down that jerk's throat."

"We've got the shooter but he says that he was acting on somebody's orders. He hasn't revealed whom but we have our suspicions." Coulson replied. The impassive features of the stoic agent were also marred by a frown that clearly indicated that he was also very worried for Tony.

"What do you mean? Who would do that? Why would anyone want to kill Tony? What _has_  he done? Why can't people just leave him alone?" Bruce exclaimed.

"We believe that this all might have Justin Hammer's hand behind it. He has always been taken by Tony and has never been able to be as good as him and this is one way that he could eliminate him as the competition." Coulson replied, "but we need the shooter to say it to be sure and then only can we arrest him."

As Phil concluded, the doctor walked into the room and everyone stood up, Steve who had been pacing restlessly ignoring the entire conversation, immediately accosted the doctor.

"He's good", the doctor said in response to all the questioning eyes around the room with a small, tired but contented smile. "He'll be fine, just needs a good rest. There were two penetrating bullet wounds to his left flank and we had to perform a partial splenectomy that is remove part of the spleen but it will not pose any problems with his everyday life. We were able to remove the bullets without any mishaps too. He will recover fine, just needs a lot of rest with good care. He lost a lot of blood due to bleeding but we were able to transfuse some into him so there really are no more immediate threats . You can see him but he is right now asleep and it will probably take a while for the sedatives to wear off."

Steve moved to enter into Tony's room and Pepper and Natasha followed him but Clint, Thor, Bruce and Coulson stayed behind. They all knew that the ladies were more adapt at keeping an eye on Steve.

As Steve approached Tony's bed he saw Tony's pale face against the white hospital pillows, he looked so weak and vulnerable but the steady beeping of the machine and the gradual rise and fall of Tony's chest gave Steve assurance that he needed. Steve grabbed onto Tony's hand mindful of the IV drips and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and as he came back up he let his hands run through Tony's hair, an act that he knows pacifies Tony very much. He stood there for about twenty minutes just gazing down on to Tony's peaceful face until Natasha pushed him into the chair beside the bed and he dropped down into it. After that people came in and went out the guys patted him on the back reassuringly while the girls hugged him, everyone tried to get him out to eat but he simply refused. The nurses came in and changed the IV drips and checked Tony's vitals but Steve did not move away from Tony for even a micro second. He remained oblivious to all things around him. It was their anniversary, it wasn't supposed to go like this. They had  plans for movie and dinner and then they were supposed to cuddle and be all romantic without a care in the world but nothing had turned out the way it should have.

After about five hours Tony slowly blinked awake to the constant beeping of a machine, at first it seemed as if he was alone but upon looking around he saw Steve seated in the chair beside his bed with his head resting beside Tony's thigh on the bed and his hand clutching onto Tony's. Tony brought his other hand up and gently patted Steve on his head. Steve immediately jumped awake. "You're awake? Oh Tony! You're awake. Oh my God! I thought I lost you. I am never letting you get out of my sight ever again. Oh my God! I love you , Tony. Please don't ever scare me like that again." Steve rambled as he kissed Tony's hands, his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes and everywhere he could reach.

"I am fine now, Stevie. Look, I am fine. Everything's fine now. Okay? Tony tried to sooth Steve but just at that moment the team entered into Tony's room followed by a nurse who pushed them all to one corner while she looked over Tony's vitals and his drips. After completing her check up she smiled at them all and then advised them to not stress him out a lot and left.

"So, bird brain, miss me?" Tony directed at Clint as Steve started fussing with his pillows and his sheets.

"Yeah, right. You wish Coca Cola!" Clint replied but then also came forth to give Tony's shoulder a brotherly squeeze and continued "Don't you dare scare Steve like that again or have you forgotten your shovel talk?" Clint joked as Tony flipped him the bird. The easy bantering had lightened the general mood in the hospital room and now Pepper was fussing over Tony as Natasha and Bruce went down to the cafe to get everyone something to eat and Clint, Thor and Tony engaged in silly conversations while Steve silently looked upon. Tony's eyes were flickering very frequently towards Steve and even though everyone took the hint that the two wanted to be alone they didn't want to leave just yet. 

While everyone was trying their hardest to finish the bland hospital food while Tony just sipped at some juice from a cup supported by Steve and leaning back onto his chest as Steve sat behind him on the hospital bed, they watched a movie on the small hospital TV. Halfway during the movie Coulson walked into the room. 

"How are you?", he inquired. "I'm not gonna go the easy way, you know Agent, so please don't get your hopes up" Tony replied while Steve swatted at his husband from behind for his silly jokes but also leaning down to place a tender kiss on his temple.

"I wasn't asking about you Mr. Stark. It was the Captain that I was very worried about." Coulson said to which everyone laughed out loudly and Tony pouted.

"Anyways I come bearing news that it was indeed Justin Hammer behind Tony's attack and he has been detained by S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson continued.

"WHAT?" Toy exclaimed. "I knew he was a good for nothing jerk. Steve will kill him for me. Won't you baby?" Tony turned to Steve with puppy dog eyes.

"Now Tony, I don't think that we need to go that far and sink to his level but I will make sure that I have a word with him and don't you worry he will be pressed with so many charges that he won't be seeing daylight for a some time. You just relax and get healed." Steve replied and for the first time in his life said no to Tony's kicked puppy look.

"Besides we have better things to do, don't we?" Steve looked down at Tony.

"Yup." Tony replied and the two leaned towards one another for a kiss that left them both feeling like their every cell was on fire.

"Happy anniversary, babe." Tony whispered as they pulled away.

"Not my happiest anniversary but definitely the one in which I appreciated you and your presence the most. Love you, Tones. Love you so much", Steve said as he nuzzled into Tony's neck.

Whereas behind them everyone had left ages ago without their notice and finally gave them the space that the two had been craving every since Tony woke up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to have a word with Hammer as Tony returned and settled back into his life.

A week after the incident, the doctors finally granted permission for Tony's discharge. Tony was over joyous to be going home because he was sick of being confined to the hospital bed and tired of the bland hospital food. Steve was really glad that Tony was being discharged because it hurt him to see Tony confined to the bed. Tony was a very energetic person and without his vibrant personality in the tower the tower seemed awfully empty and quiet. The hospital staff was glad that Tony was being discharged because they were simply tired of Tony's moaning and moping. In a nutshell, it was something that made everyone happy.

On the morning of his discharge, Tony couldn't contain himself. He kept trying to get out of bed but Steve pushed him down with a firm hand to his shoulder and a reprimanding glare for the third time Tony conceded but kept a pout on his face and kept fidgeting on his bed, counting every second until the doctor came to check up on him for one last time before his release.

"Finally!"Tony exclaimed when the doctor entered his room. Steve gave Tony a look upon his restlessness but ignored him otherwise, instead he turned to the doctor to greet him.

"Hello, Dr. Collins" Steve stood up. "Good morning Mr. Rogers", Dr. Collins replied however soon they were both interrupted by Tony's impatiently clucking tongue in the background.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark, I'll look you over now and then you are free to go." Dr. Collins smiled slightly and moved away to get Tony's patient file while a nurse wheeled in a cart into the room and started setting the things for Tony's final check up before his discharge.

Tony sat uncharacteristically quiet and stiffly during the examination. Since, Steve knew about Tony's aversion towards medical equipments even as simple as a stethoscope, he silently moved to stand beside Tony on his other side and discreetly took hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Even though Tony stayed quiet and a little tense but he squeezed Steve's hand in return nonetheless.

Once done with the examination, the nurse gave a tiny smile to the two of them and wheeled the examination cart back out. The doctor waited for the nurse to exit and then addressed them both.

"I should impress upon the two of you the seriousness of the situation. I understand that you are healing very effectively, Mr. Stark but you must remember that your stitches from the surgery have still not completely healed and I recommend caution. You are not to exert yourself in any way. I know that you are walking well but I want you to take it easy until you are healed. I prefer you walk a little everyday but don't forget that you are still to get more bed rest. The stitches are also very vulnerable to an infection as they are not completely healed so you make sure that your medication is taken without any delay."

Steve listened raptly to the doctor but Tony had started fidgeting again at which Dr. Collins stopped midway and gave him a pointed stare which made Tony subside his wriggling whereas Steve artfully hid his smile.

"Anyways, as I was saying" doctor continued with a small smile of his own " You are not allowed to bathe but showers are fine for until the wounds heal. You will return for your follow ups regularly and if you encounter anything alarming like bleeding or increased swelling of the stomach..."

"Alright. doc. Now you are freaking me out." Tony interrupted "anything else and I'm pretty sure I'll throw up."

"Oh! That reminds me, you are supposed to immediately contact me in a case of nausea and vomiting too." Dr. Collins said with a large smile.

Tony groaned and Steve laughed out loud at this. "You are free to go now. Take care." the doctor said and exited the room with a smile gracing his features.

Steve helped Tony change into a pair of jeans and a black button down from his hospital gown. After much persuasion from Steve, Tony agreed to make use of the wheelchair to get to the car but refused point blank from using it later on to which Steve had to agree.

After they had packed up all their stuff Steve wheeled Tony out of the room. The entire team stood before them including Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. Tony gave his trademark smirk to all of them " I should warn you, since I am on bed rest for the next week or so, you all mortals have to serve my needs." Tony said to which Pepper and Natasha gave a roll of their eyes.

"Aye, mortals !" Thor boomed "You all shall ensure that Man of Iron gets what he needs." Tony groaned at this because he had completely overlooked that his use of he word mortals will not include Thor.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Bruce smiling at him "Don't worry 'Man of Iron'" Bruce said "All mortals and Demigod will be at your service." Thor protested in the back as Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Slowly, their small procession started making their way out of the hospital with Steve wheeling Tony to the parking lot and everyone else flanking them from all sides chatting and joking on their way.

It seemed completely normal but Tony knew that Natasha's hand in her jacket's pocket was not there casually but was gripping a gun ready to be whipped out at the slightest of unwanted movement.

Clint also had his hand in his pocket, clearly clutching on another gun as he walked on Tony's left and kept flicking his ear just to annoy him while Steve wasn't looking . Thor wasn't being discreet at all with him waving his hammer around like a car key chain and Tony suddenly felt overwhelmed with gratefulness for his weird friends come family who couldn't see him getting hurt.

Apparently, some of the emotions must have shown on his face because Pepper silently reached over and patted him on the head. As they reached the limo for their transportation in the parking lot, Rhodey and Pepper rushed forward to help him in the car while the others stood in a tight circle around them with their backs to them shielding them from any prying eyes and Steve stood behind Tony holding his wheelchair and supporting him from the back. They slipped in the car after him with Pepper taking a seat beside him and Rhodey opposite to him. Steve slipped in through the other door and took the seat on Tony's other side.

The ride was uneventful and Tony loved being back home. Even though he desperately wanted to go down to his workshop and get inventing, he had to yield and stop arguing at Pepper's stern glare and Steve's puppy dog eyes. The rest of the day, almost everyone stayed stuck in Steve and Tony's room, watching movies and goofing about.

At about nine everyone took their leave and finally Steve took a breath of relief. His husband was healing and alive, his family was there and he was happy but that did not mean that he had forgotten about Hammer, the man responsible for nearly killing his husband.

He might have impressed upon Tony that he did not wish to seek revenge but that was not true. He wanted to cream Hammer, he wanted to hurt him, he wanted him removed as a threat forever and it was this time that he regretted being a good person because being a good person prevented him from doing all this.

"Penny for your thoughts" Tony asked as Steve handed him his night dose of pills with a glass of water.

"Wow! And here I thought you loved me." Steve said "Only a penny from a billionaire for their beloved? Doesn't sound like true love."

"Don't try to change the topic, Stevie" Tony said as he handed the glass back to Steve which he put on the side table and then helped Tony slide down and lie down on his back all the while he stayed quiet.

After tucking Tony in. Steve slipped under the covers beside Tony and held onto him. He didn't reply to Tony's query for a long time and even though Tony couldn't see his face, he knew Steve was awake and processing what he had to say.

"You nearly died. Tones." Steve said softly after a long time.

"I've lost so many people in my life, Tony, and it hurt but when I woke up in this century and met you, I found my significant other. You pushed me when it had to be done, you questioned me when no one would, you stood by me when I needed and you stood against me when I was wrong. You made me want to be better, to prove myself better. And... I don't care if it sounds cheesy but you are;the love of my life and i can't even imagine a life without you. I love you _so,so_ much."Steve's voice hitched towards the end and he tightened his hold on Tony. __

"Look Steve" Tony said gently as he patted his hand. "We are not immortals and there always be attempts at our life given what we do, so neither of us can promise the other to stay alive forever but what we can do is make most of the time that we have together. Make millions of amazing memories so that when the time comes for either of us, which it will, we will have buckets and buckets of amazing, happy memories. It will hurt, of course but we will have to make sure that we remain loyal to each other for ever and ever and keep holding on to those memories but right now we both have each other so let's cherish it rather than waste it upon thinking about what ifs and if nots and death. Hmm?" When Steve did not reply Tony turned his head slightly to peak at Steve and found him looking at him with eyes shining with so much love and adoration that he nearly shied away.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Steve muttered dazedly.

"Just be yourself" Tony said repeating their old line between them again and leaned over to peck Steve on the cheek and then turned away with a goodnight as the drugs kicked in.

Steve snuggled even closer to Tony and closed his eyes but sleep was far far away from him. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day for Justin Hammer.

Steve stayed awake until the sky outside started lighting, that is when he silently slipped out from under the covers. Tony fidgeted as he got jostled a bit but settled down quickly enough. Steve tucked the covers around him carefully and went to the bathroom to get ready for his day. He returned about fifteen minutes later after a quick shower and a shave with a glass of water for Tony to take his pills with which he set down on the bedside table close to Tony with his morning dose of pills and a note letting him know that he has gone out for his morning jog and asking Tony to please take his pills. Steve stood there for a few minutes besides Tony and just gazed at him. Before leaving, he leaned down and brushed his lips across Tony's forehead and brushed back his hair. Tony unconsciously leaned into the kiss and soon Steve straightened up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Steve whipped around just as the elevator doors opened to find Natasha glowering at him as she emerged from the shadows.

"Shouldn't you stay with Tony every waking hour or is your morning routine more important than your husband?" Natasha's voice was getting dangerous with every word.

"Nat, I am going to confront Hammer, not for my run but Tony doesn't know that and I'd like to keep it that way." Steve said to placate Natasha and she seemed to yield just a tiny bit. If you knew her well enough, you could see it and Steve was really glad to see the shift in her demeanor so he carried on.

"Could you please make sure that he takes his pills and breakfast and if he asks about me, just tell him that I've gone jogging. Oh! And don't let him go down to his shop."

Natasha looked at him in a way that slightly unsettled him but said "Don't kill him, Cap." At which Steve gave a little smile as Natasha brushed past him into his and Tony's room to look over Tony until he woke up.

"No promises" Steve muttered once she was gone.

It took him fifteen minutes to reach S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters where he took nearly ten minutes to locate Hammer's holding cell. Nobody stopped him from barging in to Hammer's cell because they knew that Hammer had this coming for some time.Steve slammed the door of the cell which made Hammer jump awake as he dozed on the little cot in the room.

"What the  **HELL**!" He yelled. Steve just strode towards him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him on the right, bare wall.

"I can break your neck right now but I won't. You want to know why?" Steve growled as Hammer spluttered and tried desperately to claw Steve's hand in an attempt to get him off

"Because I promised Tony that I will just confront you and not kill you. You remember Tony? Steve carried on not caring about Hammer turning blue.

"He is my  **husband** whom you paid to get killed." Steve suddenly let go of him and he fell in a heap on the floor clutching on his throat and gasping for breath. Steve looked at him as he shakily got on his feet and then said in an icy tone.

"If ever again. I find out that you are trying to put Tony to harm or if I even come across a rumor of a dream in which you've been plotting to harm Tony in any way. I  **will** kill you and you have my word for that."

Hammer just stood there gawking with the color returning slowly back to his face as Steve turned to leave. He hadn't even taken a step when he whipped around and struck Hammer across the face with his super soldier fist and his super soldier strength that sent him flying across the room and down for the second time that morning with a probably cracked cheek bone. Steve just turned and left with the thirst of revenge quenched but the claw of worry taking its place in his chest for leaving Tony.

He exited S.H.I.E.L.D without a word to anyone and reached the tower. As the elevator doors opened, Natasha stood before him looking at him with an arched eye brow 

"I didn't kill him." Steve said to her at which Natasha gave a sigh that was part relief and seemed to be part regret. Steve just slithered past her into his room where Tony was still snoozing peacefully. He got rid of the note he had written to Tony and slipped behind Tony under the covers holding onto his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Hope you all like it. As always comments and advises on how to improve my work are highly appreciated. Also I should add that in this fic Steve and Tony are married but both kept their last names and didn't change them that is why Steve is still Mr. Rogers and Tony is Mr. Stark.  
> Love you guys a lot.  
> follow me on tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sophiasirius

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody so I know that I've left it at a very precarious point but I assure you that the next chapter will be up very very soon so hold on guys and please remember that comments and criticism are always appreciated. I love you guys to the moon and back.   
> [my tumblr, hit me up and let's become buddies there too](https://sophiasirius.tumblr.com)


End file.
